1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector apparatus. More particularly the present invention provides a simple temporary electrical connection arranged to ensure a positive connection having the predetermined force required for the very small connectors used in current test apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different arrangements have been provided for quickly and temporarily connecting circuit elements of one device to another. Automated testing apparatus in particular uses a number of such arrangements. One such arrangement is to use the force of bringing a first device against a second device to deform a probe tip mounted on the first device and contact a circuit on the second device. Another arrangement is to use the connection force to rotate a probe within a slot with the rotation being opposed by an elastomeric element in the first device to automatically engage an external circuit in the second device when the devices are brought together. Another arrangement is to use slots with transverse elastomers removably mounted in slots which are hooked by contacts. Bringing the devices together results in the contacts being placed in tension to provide an electrical connection between them with a predetermined force.
While the latter apparatus provides a means of providing a connection between device leads of a device to terminal of test apparatus there are still problems in reducing the connection force to the small amounts required by the currently used extremely small connectors. It would be desirable if a predetermined connection force could be retained but reduced in amount for the latest very small connectors.